Cutter
by TheCaramelSecrets
Summary: Birgitta has lots of problems- her traditionalist parents, her stubborn dragon, and her own limitations- but the hardest one to deal with is the powerful, burning desire to explore the sea. Will a mysterious boy help her fulfill her dream? -OC Story-
1. Chapter 1

I blinked, not sure whether or not I was dreaming. A blurry shape hovered above my bed, shifting back and forth rhythmically. I rubbed my eyes out of habit, then smiled. My Timberjack, Wink, was hovering above my bed, her long tail poking my stomack in an effort to wake me. I reached out sleepily, determining her location, then felt around to between her wings. I began scratching, and she trilled ecstatically. I laughed, and got out of bed. I knew my way out of the house by heart, so I didn't even pause as I grabbed my cloak and ran out the door. I always slept in my clothes, as most Vikings did, and I even wore my boots to keep trolls from stealing my left socks. I heard a cracking sound, then a squeak. Wink had once again cut through my wooden doorframe in her haste to get out. I'd made slits in the frame already, hoping that she'd learn to fly through the gaps. Instead, she routinely added new gashes every time she flew in and out. I sighed, but smiled, and continued up the path from out house to the square.

People passed by me, their heavy boots muffled by the thick layer of snow everywhere. Snoggletog had only just passed by, and the snow was due to stick around for a while yet. A few of my neighbours shouted in greeting, but I was too out of breath from sprinting to respond. The clamor of the village square echoed from above, and I wanted to get there as soon as possible.

I wished, not for the first time, that I could ride Wink up the cliff, catching drafts and soaring like birds. She was too small as of yet, being only about a moon old. Her egg had been a Snoggletog present from my parents, for lack of a better idea. They were both fishers, and since I had no wish to join their profession, they had been unable to think of any way to please me. I was extremely grateful to Hiccup, the island's hero, because of his suggestion of a dragon egg. Wink was my pride and joy, and I made sure that she knew it.

As if knowing that I was thinking of her, Wink flitted down beside me, squeaking her happiness. I laughed, and held out my arm. Her tail wrapped around it securely so she could perch on my arm. She squawked as we finally reached the square. The smell of fish struck me, soothing me with it's normality. I turned towards my parent's stall, where my father was evidently arguing with someone.

"No! Birg is NOT going to join your silly little beast-training class!"

I started at the mention of my name, and took my father's words into account. My parents were traditionalists, preferring the old, non-dragonized style of living. They still used a boat to fish, even though a dragon can catch much more per day than any boat. That's why my egg had been such a surprise. My parents still loudly declared their dislike of dragons, sighing dramatically whenever Wink messed up. My egg's explosion, which burnt Father's beard right off, did nothing to endear them to my little buddy. I ducked down beind a scraggly bush, hoping to overhear the rest of the loud conversation.

"I said no, Hiccup! No way, not for all Valhalla!" Father was shouting, his Viking stubbornness echoing in every letter. I could practically hear his veins popping out of his neck.

"But Mr. Bloorgensen-" Hiccup replied, his voice calmly exasperated.

"No! I mean it!"

"Sir, Birgitta _needs _this training. You know perfectly well how much she needs it."

Father paused, weighing his words. My heart leaped; could Hiccup save me again?

"Birg is perfectly fine, _Hiccup._She's just got to get rid of the dragon." His voice was soft, which was even scarier than his yelling. I jumped up, running towards the stall.

"No, Father! You can't!" He grunted slighty in surprise at my appearance. I tried my hardest to glare at him. I tried my best to look fierce, letting all my raw Vikingness show. I had my mother's fine, blonde hair, but my father's firm jaw. Apparently, I was attractive, but I obviously couldn't tell.

"Birg, what are you doing here? Get back to-"

"No!" I couldn't let him take Wink away. As I continued, I held her closer, as if to prevent his words from reaching her.

"No," I continued more quietly, "you can't take Wink away. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me! She makes me happy, and you know it! I need her. She needs me. And she doesn't care about my flaws. She listens, and loves me. She is my everything. You can't take her!" My voice cracked with emotion. I could feel very non-ferocious tears pooling in my eyes. How would Father react?

He surprised me by giving me a hug, right in front of Hiccup. My father was not the affectionate type- he was the type who growled instead of laughed. For him to hug me, he must be thinking that I was going to run away at any moment.

"I'm sorry, Birg. I let my selfishness get in the way." Wow. Who was this, and what had he done with my father?

"Um… Okay?" I was so blown away that I couldn't even put a normal sentence together.

"And… You were right. You do need to go to dragon training." With that, he turned and trudged over to our fish pile, enthusiastically starting to do inventory. I was so relieved that I laughed, unneeded tears pouring down my face. Father knew now that I needed Wink to help me, be there for me.

Sometimes I actually felt glad to be blind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooo! *Dodges flaming axes* I KNOW! I got writer's block! My computer's broken! I succumbed to the temptation of baking! WHATEVER, I'm back now! P.S My Autocorrect's on the fritz, so there might be some errors. P.P.S I'll check out every story from anyone who comments! CIAO!**

I shook my hands, trying to shake off the sheen of nervous sweat that slickened my palms. I smoothed back my hair, despite the fact that it was braided, and took a deep breath.

Dragon training. Finally.

Since Hiccup had taken over, dragon training had turned into something much less life-threatening. Sure, there were still some burned limbs here and there, but there hadn't been any fatalities as of yet. Each of the original team of six had taken over a different aspect of the training, though Ruffnut and Tuffnut still teamed up to teach their class. The lessons rotated, with each aspect being featured in shifts. If my info was correct, they would start off with Dragon Feeding Tactics today, taught by Fishlegs.

I started to giggle, unable to control the butterflies in my stomach. Wink squeaked along, her wings flapping wildly with joy. I reached out to scratch her back, but she flew away, already distracted. Oh well. I was almost there. I couldn't wait until Wink was trained so she could lead me around, without me worrying about tripping over stones and roots.

As if on cue, I snagged my boot on something and did a face plant into a snowbank. Wink screed in alarm, and dove towards me, wrapping her tail around my arm. Tugging with all her tiny might, she only succeeded in setting me more off-balance.

"Wink! Quit it!" I unpeeled her tail, accidentally slicing my fingertip on her incredibly sharp little wings. I winced and pulled my hand close to my snow-encrusted face, trying to survey the damage. Usually, I'd just place my finger in my mouth to "clean" the wound, but I felt that for some reason I should actually use my poor foggy eyes once in a while.

Let me explain. In Viking terms, I'm blind. Blind, in our culture, means unable to see a Viking longboat coming in from sea. So, I qualify. However, I can see some things. I can't see colours- never have. But I can see vague shadows, movement, and bright light. It's like being in a deep fog with your eyes squinted- you can _see_, but you have no idea what you're seeing. I've learned to identify people and things by sound, smell, and touch, but sometimes I'll understand what the strange shadowy figures are. So far, I know Wink, Mother, Father and the moose head over my bed. Still, I hardly ever got a good enough "look" at something to determine what it was. Without my other senses, I'd be completely lost. I'd almost fallen off cliffs so often that people had started calling me IceBirg.

Hiccup had tried, along with Gobber, to figure out mechanisms to help me out. Bells, whistles, leashes; nothing worked, and eventually I'd just given up and figured that I'd live the way I was meant to. Hiccup tried to relate, seeing as he was missing a leg, but it was completely different. I'd always been blind, so for me, there was nothing missing. Even when I was young, and could still see things a little, I was still different, impaired in my daily perceptions of life.

Finally getting enough of a look/feel of my cut finger, I figured that it wasn't gushing blood, so I was okay. Getting up, I felt Wink hover in front of me, squeaking her worries and apologies.

"I'm okay, Wink. You haven't done me in yet. Now come on- we're going to be late for our first day!"

Well, let me say this: Hiccup had turned Dragon Training on it's head. From what I'd heard, there were no weapons left at all in the arena. The racks of axes were replaced with dunes of dragonnip and hillocks of haddock. The steel bars above were still in place, but they were used instead as a way to keep dragons from taking off with their hapless riders. The old dragon pens were mostly unused, except for one- just in case some pesky dragon tried to murder someone. All in all, it was completely pro-dragon training.

As I entered the cavernous space, the sheer amount of sound bombarded me. Every little thing, from a nervous breath to a tapping foot was amplified tenfold. Factor in my super sense of hearing… Yeah.

Amazing to myself, I could still discern certain sounds from others, and the people those sounds came from. It helped, though, that I knew who was supposed to be there.

Birdlegs, Fishlegs' cousin, was shaking, his colossal knees thudding rhythmically together. I only hoped that he wouldn't puke from nervousness.

Kirstrid, Astrid's younger sister, was one of the two new recruits who was impatient instead of nervous, the other being Pickler Sleeman, son of a very important Viking- the general contractor. Both were fidgeting, but I could tell- how, I can't really understand- that they were just wanting to start their training.

Bigbelly was so incredibly terrified that his entire body was shaking. Of course, that could just have been the wind. Despite his name, Bigbelly was the thinnest Viking Berk had ever seen. His strength, however, was somewhat of a conundrum, which made him unpopular due to Viking brain capacity. He could lift an ox if he wanted to, and do it without sweating. He was also a pacifist, which was yet another nail in his skinny little coffin. Yet another problem- he's my best friend.

Other than that, the other recruits were fairly foreign to me. Obvoiusly we'd met before, because Berk was the size of a fishscale, but I didn't know them by name. So I didn't care.

The only other truly distinctive sound was the creaking that signified Hiccup's presence. For a technical genius, he was still hopeless at finding a way to stop his fake leg from getting rusty and stiff.

"Well, um," Hiccup seemed completely out of his element in front of us, as if we were immeasurably scarier than our dragons, "today, ah, class, we'll review basic training techniques. Um, _Astrid _will handle that. Um, okay. Go!"

Hiccup, the wordsmith.

Whatever. It was time to start training! This would be fun!

Boy, was I wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Once again: Comment. Or I'll incur Thor's wrath upon you. Enjoy! **

"No! Wink! Don't eat that!" I pleaded with my dragon desperately, trying to pull her off of the dragon dummy they had previously been training with. Even though the training had been about how to calm a dragon, Wink seemed to think that the straw Gronckle was trying to eat them.

So she ate it first.

Prying her tiny jaws open, I pulled her away, whispering fervently to her about what she'd done wrong. She seemed sorry, but I knew that if I let her go she'd be right back at the dummy.

"Sorry…"

Hiccup coughed, obviously trying to think of something to say. "Well, she's got… spunk! And… we can _work _with that. Yep!" He clapped his hands together with a shaky laugh, but he wasn't fooling anybody. Well, if anyone could even hear him over Pickler's wracking snorts. If he looked anything like he sounded, he must be an overweight boar. If he looked how the girls in town described him, he must be Thor himself.

Wink squeaked, wrapping her thin tail securely around my arm. I glared at her, and even though I couldn't see her, she shrunk back as though my eyes were boring into her.

A horn blew; apparently, today's training was over.

"And we didn't make a bit of progress…" I lamented to Wink, who murmured an apologetic hum. I huffed, knowing that she really was sorry. I rolled my sightless eyes.

Leaving the arena, I muttered to myself, cursing Pickler to an eternity of troll-eaten socks. Wink, never one to stay somber, flew away suddenly, chasing some squirrel or other unfortunate creature.

"Wink! That's not good! Come ba-ACK!" A tree root of doom had snagged my boot, sending me face first into the snow. With a shake, I pulled myself out, shivering. Why did tree roots _need _to stick out like rabbit traps?

"Wink! You-" I proceeded to call my dragonesque companion using a number of endearing but highly unprintable terms. Tramping after her, I fumed so much that the snow melted right off me. In hindsight, it was probably a good thing that Wink wasn't around.

The problem with being mad is that it seriously dulls your senses. Have you ever been so mad at someone that you didn't even see that pillar in front of you? Or hear someone yelling at you to duck? Well, the first one doesn't really apply to me anyways, but whatever.

Anyhow, being as mad as a disgruntled dragon, I didn't feel the edge of the cliff until I'd stepped over it.

I seriously thought I was going to die. I know, usually people say that their lives flash before their eyes, and that they have some huge epiphany. But really all that I was thinking was: AAAAAAAGHHHHH!

Even thoughI probably fell for about three seconds, it felt like whole minutes. For example, it felt like at least half a minute passed before a very familiar tail grappled around my ankle, slowing me down by only a degree. Then, after what felt like about ten seconds, my fall shifted violently into a much lesser degree. I was tumbling, crashing and sliding, as opposed to the (fairly gentle in comparison) vertical drop I had previously had the misfortune of experiencing.

As I rolled, my scream changed too. It had been one solid, high note- but you try holding a note whilst being thrown about like a yak bladder. You must also remember that I have a very scared-and very sharp- panicking reptile strapped for dear life to my arm. Together, we sounded something like this:

_SQUEEA-_Yipe-AAGH-_KRAW-ODIN'S HA-_OWW! Though I was somewhat preoccupied, I did notice myself slowing, and the incline become less and less steep. Expecting to coast to a stop, I stuck my head out to see where I had ended up.

_CRACK!_

When I woke up, somehow I managed to process several things at once.

One: I _hurt. _Everything, from my head (especially my head) to my toes was a blinding (I know, bad joke) torrent of pain. What had happened to me?

Two: I could smell the sea. I could feel the salty air exfoliating my sinuses, and I could even detect the smell of rotting seaweed. My heart lurched- I actually tried to avoid the sea recently, because getting too close reminded me of what I could never have.

Three: Wink was no longer wrapped around my arm. I knew she'd been there, though, because my good sheepskin coat was shredded all down one sleeve. I worried about her, but the last thing I noticed was the thing that took up the most of my concentration.

Because Four was that I wasn't alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey fan people! Quick question: I get lots of views, so WHY U NO COMMENT? I mean, like, "good" completely suffices for me- please, please, pretty please with sugar on top review! Or I will cry like a little kid, and you'll all feel very, very awkward. PS I don't own HTTYD.**

The weird part was that, perhaps because of all I'd just been through, I wasn't shocked or scared to find out that there was someone else with me. Sure, for all I know it could be Alvin the Treacherous, but after the day I'd been having, even Alvin wasn't looking so bad. Plus, judging by their deep, even breaths, whoever it was was asleep.

Wait- asleep? That was very, very bad. Falling sleep outside in winter was deadly. Even huge vikings like Stoick weren't tough enough to handle a whole night ouside, alone, in the snow. Realizing that I'd just been knocked out in the snow- just as bad as being asleep- I counted myself incredibly lucky that I had woken up quickly, and that I hadn't lost a limb to frostbite. Steeling myself to the pain I knew would hit me when I moved, I rolled towards the mysterious stranger.

Every muscle screamed, berating my every bone for being foolhardy enough to stir my busted body. Biting my lip, I crawled using my elbows, positioning myself as close to the stranger as I dared. Taking a deep, agonizing breath, I leaned forward, listening.

Judging by the pitch of their breathing, the person was male, and probably young. Not child young, but not quite adult, either. Probably my age. Running my hands above where I assumed his body was, and feeling the heat radiating off of his, I judged him to be a little bit taller than me, but not by much. Plus, he wasn't buff like Pickler, or stout like Birdlegs. He wasn't tiny like Bigbelly, certainly, or quite as lanky as Hiccup. He fit somewhere in between, somewhere that made him look completely proportionate compared to most of the Vikings I knew. That made me happy… For some reason.

Snapping to attention, I realized that he probably wouldn't be able to keep warm much longer. Stiffly, I hauled myself up. It hurt, but a good hurt, like stretching after a long dragon ride. Reaching out my arms, I wandered around, looking for a tree to prop the boy up against. I found one quickly, and luckily with my hands as opposed to my face. I marked a path in the snow from the tree toy the boy, making a noticeable rut for me to follow. I trampled it down well, to make dragging him easier.

Grabbing his arms, I pulled him over to the tree, being careful just in case he was hurt. He didn't even wake up, and I wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. Grabbing big handfuls of pine needles, I made a sort of needle rug to protect the guy's rear from dropping off. Thinking about it, I made myself one too. After propping him up against the evergreen's trunk, I sat down next to him on my own bed of pine needles. It was… warm, I guess. Warmer than the ground, at least. I stretched my arms out, feeling my muscles ripple and sort themselves out.

I felt a _twang_- suddenly my shoulder was burning like a Viking funeral. Gritting my teeth, I scowled at the ground, eyes prickling with salty tears. Thor Almighty, it _hurt._

I moaned, and someone echoed me. I froze. Turning slowly, I looked down at the boy, and- with relief and apprehension- I saw that his eyelids were fluttering open. He groaned again, and weakly tried to sit up. For some reason, I immediately helped him, supported his shoulders and keeping his neck from snapping back. He groaned once more, but it was a little less gutteral, sounding more aware than the last ones. How does a moan sound aware? I don't know, it just did.

It took him a second to really wake up. He looked around blearily, and clumsily rubbed his eyes with one hand. Mumbling something incoherent, he shifted a little, winced- and froze. I froze too, which wasn't hard, seeing as I was now kneeling on snow instead of on the nice soft needles.

"Who are you?" His voice was cold, but it was so melodious and sweet that my heart fluttered. I must be sick.

"I just saved you- why so mean?" My voice sounded a lot more solid than I thought it would. `Which begs the question; who are _you_?"

He hesitated, then replied, "My name's Leif- Leif Eriksson."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Feliz navidad, everybody! And happy new year! For my resolution, I pledge to write more often! Promise!**

Leif? Hmm… Surprisingly not-weird name. On Berk, children are named with horrible names to protect them from evil spirits, seeing as somehow bad names make children unappealing. I got away lucky, as a lot of girls do. But a boy with a normal name? Strange.

"Nice name. I'm Birg," I said casually, as if I met half-freezed foreighners every day.

"Birg? That's weird…" He sounded dazed, and I grew worried that he might have hypothermia. Reaching out to feel his forehead, I accidentally smacked him in the nose.

"Hey!" Leaping up, he stumbled and fell into me. He laughed, and I joined in wholeheartedly.

"Sorry," he said in a voice that portrayed no apology. I rolled over, dumping him facefirst into the snow. He yelped, but didn't seem overly injured. Anyone who could be this casual having just washed up on an unknown island. I felt Leif scramble up, shaking the snow out of his vest with a shudder. He began walking around, apparently taking in the scenery. Then, suddenly, I couldn't hear him anymore.

His voice rang out from above me, and I jumped.

"Wow! You can see everything from here! The sea- it's so amazing!" He sounded jubilant, and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy.

"Really?" I called. "What can you see?" I wanted to know how the sea looked to someone who hadn't grown up with these waves and cliffs, someone who might not have seen the sea at all. Wait- he was washed up, so maybe once before.

"Just climb the cliff a bit, and you can see halfway to Valhalla!" Leif was on a cliff, which meant we could climb out! I frowned.

"Which way is the cliff?"

"What?" he called, "It's right over here! You can't possibly miss it. Just look at how far you can climb up!" I tottered around with my arms out, seeing as Leif hadn't told me if there were any trees between myself and the cliff face.

"What're you doing? Just look-" He broke off with a bit of a choke, then thumped down near me. Wow. He was strong, cool, funny and coordinated.

"Um, Birg?"

"Yeah?"

"You really can't see the cliff?"

"No, or else I would have climbed out already," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"But- Birg, are you… Are you blind?"

Then I realized why he'd been so strange towards me. Or rather _normal_. He hadn't noticed my blank stare, or the milky filter across my eyes. I was so used to people knowing I was blind that it hadn't occurred to me that he wouldn't. He thought I was just a normal, albeit strange girl.

"Yeah, I'm blind. I can't see anything more than light and dark. I could only tell you were there because I heard you breathing, and felt the warmth from your body. I fell down here, and I didn't know where I was or that there was any way to get out. I'm assuming Wink went to get help, but…" I bit my lip, just remembering that Wink had fallen at least part of the way with me.

"Wink?" He sounded confused.

"Oh, right. Wink's my-"

_**SCREEE!**_

A horrible shriek split the air. It scared me half to death, but I was overjoyed when I recognized this particular call.

"Wink went and got help! Hey, Leif, this is Hiccup and Toothless!" I smiled in his general direction, but over the flapping of enormous wings and the calls of the dragons, I hadn't heard his strangled scream.

"D-Dragons! Run, Birg! I'll kill it! Run!"

"No! Stop!" But it was too late. He rushed at the Night Fury with a broken stick, which I could hear him smacking against the ground. Toothless let out a startled churr, then reared and swatted at him with his massive black claws. I heard Leif grunt in pain, then gasp as he hit the ground.

"STOP IT!" Hiccup's command brought Toothless back under control and allowed me to run in the direction of the gasp.

"Leif! Leif, are you okay? Say something!" I was sobbing now, letting my tears run down my cheeks and onto the snow. I could feel his breath, but I didn't want to touch him in case he was seriously injured.

"R-run…" he gasped weakly, leading me to lean close to him to hear.

"No, Leif! We have to get you back to the village. You're hurt, and you won't get any better lying in the snow. Hiccup! I need help!" He responded, but I couldn't hear him clearly. I was too busy focusing on Leif's breathing.

In, out…

In, out…

In, out…

Then silence.

"No! _Leif!_"


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I don't care who complains. I'm stopping disclaimers. You obviously don't own it- that's the point of fanfiction. Jeez. Anyways, enjoy! **

I struggled to balance, swaying back and forth. I had never ridden two to a dragon before, and considering that one of the passengers was limp a kelp, it wasn't any easier. Hiccup had called Astrid to bring Stormfly to the cliff, but even she couldn't carry two riders easily. A Zippleback would have been more helpful, but they were troublesome and unpredictable. It was good that Stormfly knew her way back, because I had no idea where I was going. I held tight onto Leif, keeping my hands on his skin to check his pulse.

"Hiccup, hurry!" I called to him, feeling Leif's heart stutter. I pressed on him chest for some reason, even though I knew it wouldn't do any good. I wasn't exactly being rational, but who could expect me to be?

"We're almost there," he called back, looking worried. It was weird how Hiccup didn't see any problem with bringing a hostile into the heart of our village. Was he kind, stupid, or was he planning to kill him there? Well, it wasn't the last one, at least.

Finally Hiccup yelled that they were nearing the village. At top dragon speed, the trip had taken only a few minutes. To me, it felt like hours.

Landing gracefully in the town square, Stormfly dipped to let me dismount. Hiccup beckoned some men to help him carry Leif to the healer's house. I had no idea which way I was facing, and with all the chaos I was unable to hear anything that could tell me which way to go. Actually, I didn't even know if they had taken him to the village healer or not. What if they'd taken him straight to the dungeon, and had gotten the healer to come to him, if she came at all.

Squeak!

Something sinuous curled around my arm, digging into my coat with a tug. Whatever it was the began pulling me to the left, turning me towards the sound and smell of the bakery.

"Oh! Wink!" I said with relief. She purred and nuzzled me in response. "So they took him this way? Great, that leads towards the healer's house. Now, Wink, I have a job for you- you have to lead me to the healer's house."

"Squeak?"

"No worries, you just have to pull me through the crowd. I can make it from there." I knew that I was too disoriented to make it anywhere by myself, and my poor body was hardly ready to fall headfirst into a gravel pit.

Wink gave a nervous purr, but started to pull hesitantly on my arm, leading vaguely towards the smell of fresh bread. She suddenly pulled my arm left, and I felt a body come withing inches of my face. She swerved right, and I just barely avoided a stone building. I took hesitant steps, but she gave me no reason to be afraid. She guided me perfectly around every obstacle, save for the one time that my shoulder grazed a flagstone pillar. Wink had shrieked and dove for my scrape, licking it with her sinewy dragon tongue. I brushed her away, telling her that I was fine, but she was much more cautious from that point on. It couldn't have been more than a few hundred metre's walk, but at the pace that I was hobbling and the constant weaving of Wink and I through the crowd, we were taking a long time.

"BIRGITTA!" Oh no. I recognized that voice.

"What in Valhalla were you doing? Thor Almighty, you brought a tresspasser into the heart of the village!"

Father was cross; when I say cross, it means that he's so mad that he goes cross-eyed. Bigbelly described the look to me once, so I'm pretty confident when I picture it as something I don't even want to not-see.

"Dad, it's fine. He just got washed up in a storm. He's from somewhere far-off, 'cause he didn't even know about Berk having dragons now. He freaked out, and tried to attack Toothless, but Toothless beat him up, so now he's at the healer." I said it matter-of-factly, hoping to abate his anger. It didn't work.

"WHAT?! Who heals an enemy? It's idiotic- it was probably that blithering baby Hiccup- HICCUP!" Before I could object, he stomped off to find Hiccup, growling obscenities. I followed his voice, with Wink guiding me around obstacles.

Unfortunately, she wasn't good enough.

_BLAM!_


End file.
